Curiosity Can't Kill This Kitty!
by Tolten
Summary: Meru was saved by a tall stranger from the worst blizzard in history, and he had a heart underneath that hard Wingly exterior. ridiculously uncanon/OOC giftfic for my friend, and its going in a weird direction. HIATUS.
1. Lucky

**DISCLAIMER**: _i dont own LOD or the characters.  
_

_ i was inspired to write this based on a conversation i had with my friend atticus about how lloyd is wrongly labeled as a heartless bastard and how cute meru is, so this is like a treat for him. i'm still not exactly happy with this first chapter but i rewrote a tiny bit that pissed me off._

_and this fic is totally uncanon, duh.  
_

_enjoy!_

_Tolten  
_

* * *

_Act I

* * *

i. Lucky

* * *

  
_

As her vision faded to gray, her thoughts went back to him. She remembered how she observed his soft, admirable features by the river, or in the garden. She remembered running her fingers through his shoulder-length hair, and the way he smelled faintly of her favorite flowers. Mostly what she remembered of him was that she was betrothed to him, Guaraha. Tall, lanky, and unbearably adorable Guaraha of her Wingly village. He loved her with his entire being, and though she felt the same way previously, she currently wasn't so sure of things. She liked the way he wore his billowy white shirts and dark leggings, and how he would tromp around barefoot with her on little "adventures" of make-believe or old legends when she could convince him to break the rules and get dirty. She loved diving off of the waterfall with him, climbing trees with him, exchanging presents with him, and going deep into the woods with him. She missed the days where they could be together without a care. Their days were filled with laughter and happiness that soon blossomed into a righteous bond with age. She recalled the way he asked for her hand in marriage not too long after beating the Bardel brothers in a fight because they wanted to both marry her... After his victory, he then marched up to her and licked his lips with determination, "I know I don't have much to offer you, Meru, _but marry me_." She then recalled his feelings toward the outside world, and that even though he wanted to see it he was afraid. They discussed it for about a month's time, she insisted that it was okay to leave and that it was stupid to be afraid because the elders were afraid from the 11,000 year old legends. He didn't want her to leave, and pleaded with her not to go. She remembered how hard it was to write that final note to her parents, how she knew it was going to leave her family in tears and how it would probably enrage Guaraha when he read it. Meru hardened her heart while writing, knowing she was probably never going to be welcomed back warmly for being tainted by Humans.

_Mom, Dad, Guaraha:_

_i can't stand the outside world being forbidden any longer._  
_the world of Endiness must be just as beautiful as our forest,_  
_all i ask is that you respect my wishes._

_Guaraha, i'm terribly sorry._

_Meru  
_

She layered on her warmest clothes, packed briefly, and left. She was still so young.

She'd unknowingly trudged into and through the worst blizzard in the history of Mille Seseau, the snow merciless against her thin form. She could barely make out the Crystal Palace in the distance, though she had no idea what it was. All she saw was a beacon of hope, and a figure to keep her bearings. After miles of nothing but walking into sheets of unforgiving ice hurled with gale-force strengths her body gave up and she toppled down, amazed that she had even made it that far. When her limbs refused to move, her hope left her and she resigned herself to her fate. The snow would bury her and it would be months before anyone would discover her corpse and bury her, even though she was roughly 400 feet from the city gates. She was realizing this fate as her vision grayed further, and it took her several moments to realize she was wrapped in a black winter coat and being carried along. She didn't know when she was picked up, or if she was even alive or conscious at this point. The first thing she noticed was the considerable amount of warmth around her, and the second thing was the fact that she was deliriously staring up at a man.

* * *

_"AUUUGHH." i really hope you enjoyed it. __  
_


	2. Purple Scarf

_As always, Meru is always quick to fix things! they got off on the wrong foot._

_**D**: i dont own the rights to LOD._

* * *

_ii. Purple Scarf_

* * *

"Humans... Have changed after all." She said, barely above the howling winds.  
She couldn't make out his features, but his voice soothed her and filled her with warmth, "Go to sleep."  
His command wasn't a bad idea, and she didn't mind listening to him. When she awoke, she listened to him humming familiar songs absently as he sat cross-legged on the wall in the opposite bed. A map was splayed in his lap, and he reviewed it with his chin in his hand. His ensemble was completely black with the exception of the long purple scarf loosely wrapped about him. She looked past him to the window; it was almost midday. Meru stretched, sighed and stood up, removing the coat.  
"Have I disturbed you?" Lloyd asked her, looking up.  
"Y-you're a Wingly, like me?" She asked, laying the coat down next to him.  
"You expected a Human. Incredible." He remarked.  
They both remained silent, Meru was looking at him unsure of what to say, and he regarded her with a piercing stare.  
"You don't have to look at me so coldly, you know!" She stomped her foot, hands balling into tiny fists.  
"I'm not." He said quietly.  
She twisted her mouth and put her hands on her hips with a scoff, "Oh yeah? Then tell me how the hell you're looking at me if you're not looking down on me! A Wingly that is curious about Humans, I bet you're disgusted with me as much as everyone else I know!"  
He straightened and frowned slightly, shaking his head. A long pause passed between them, and a man couldn't cut the tension with a knife if he tried.  
"Well? I'm waiting!" Meru crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.  
He was firm and honest with his words, his brow lifting patiently as he spoke, "I'm just looking at you."  
"Oh..." She said, her demeanor now completely changed, "Well, I'm Meru. Thank you for saving me." She held out her hand and he gently took it.  
"Meru is a beautiful name." He said.  
"What's yours?"  
"It's not important, I'm just passing through." He skirted around her question and returned his eyes to the map.  
"I meant no offense." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.  
She crawled up next to him, "Where are we, anyway?"  
"We are currently here," He pointed on the map of Millie Seseau, "The Holy City of Deningrad." He then pointed to a spot by the city, "I found you roughly around here... Perhaps only 400 feet outside of the city."  
"There, I recognize that as my home." She pointed to a forest miles away on the map.  
"I'm surprised you lived through your reckless trek."  
"That's why I thank you... But umm... Could you please let me stick around with you for a bit? I don't know much about Humans or their world, that's why I left."  
"You threw yourself into a cesspool of ignorance." He remarked, casually.  
"Do you hate Humans like the rest of our people?" She asked, genuinely curious.  
"I don't particularly care for them; the feeling is mutual." He said, "Ask me if you need help with this. You should learn the area."

* * *

_Oh lawed, is lloyd actually being kind? Nah._

_short chapters! Sorry!  
_


	3. Tiberoan Cocoa

_i know winglies have blue eyes, but they always look like intricate red/yellow/copper eyes to me in the game and concept art._

**D**:_ i wish i had the rights to this game!_

* * *

_ iii. Tiberoan Cocoa

* * *

_

Meru was awestruck at the architecture Humans could accomplish in Deningrad, she couldn't help to stare at every little thing she passed by. She held his arm tightly, and walked with a perky step. At her request, Lloyd accompanied Meru to prevent her getting lost or mugged by any passers-by. She thought the looks they were receiving were because she had her long, yellow scarf doubled loosely over his black winter coat; she didn't know why they would care though. She voiced her opinion to her companion around the city, "I guess they don't like the color of my scarf."  
"Not quite, they don't like our race." He said quietly, "Ignore them."  
"So Humans haven't changed in 11,000 years?" Her heart sank.  
"Cheer up, I might be wrong."

The two winglies stopped at an open shoppe so Meru could admire it, and because she was cold and because she thought this guy was cute, she asked him sweetly for a hot cup of Tiberoan-blend cocoa. It smelled absolutely delicious wafting from the heavy cast-iron pot and the wrinkled old woman kindly offered Meru a sample since she'd never experienced this "cocoa". She made him try it too even though he already knew the flavor, and he ended up purchasing two. They continued sight-seeing around the city and she looked up at the palace, "What is that?"  
"That is The Crystal Palace after it fell to Endiness during the Dragon Campaign." He said.  
"_The _Crystal Palace!" She then hushed, remembering where she was and continued, "Where they... judged the children?"  
"Yes, that is the one." He said.  
By the time they reached the library, half of her beverage was gone from the paper cup. Unfortunately that last half ended up on her clothes and cobblestone street. A spiteful Human bumped into her and her cup, looked at her as if she was the one at fault, spat, and continued on his way.  
"_You're such a jerk!_" She called after him, "You ruined my clothes _and _my first Tiberoan cocoa!"  
"Serves you right!"

"Here, you can have mine." Lloyd handed it to her, "Stay right here, I'll be back in a minute. Don't talk to _anyone_."  
He went in the same direction as the man did, and she thought he was going to get a As the man left the main road, he turned down an alley and bumped into the Wingly he saw the girl with... and he was much taller upfront,"Ha," He scoffed, "You gonna stick up for your woman?"  
"You owe her an apology." From Lloyd, it sounded more like a command than a statement.  
"Ah, what're ya gonna do, eh? Lighten up, before I teach you a lesson."  
Lloyd narrowed his coppery eyes down on the man, who's eyes in turn grew wide.  
A few minutes later he appeared with the man out of nowhere before Meru, she was apprehensive towards him when he slowly walked up to her.  
"_So-a_! Whaddaya want now! To spill _this _cocoa, too?" She accused.  
"... I'm sorry." He said, quietly.  
"What?" she blinked, surprised.  
"I'm sorry I treated you like that, and I'm sorry for ruining your clothes and wasting your drink."  
She looked at him for a long time, and then to Lloyd, who stood casually behind the man.  
"it's okay, I think I understand why you would feel such animosity... But I'm not like my ancestors."  
The man nodded and hurriedly walked off again.  
"_Wow_! How did you make him apologize?" Meru asked, impressed.  
"I know what I'm doing." He said, smiling lightly.  
She didn't see it, though, she was too busy downing the last of his cocoa.


	4. Regret

_sorry i haven't updated, i was busy for a bit. ANYWAY, i hope you haven't lost faith in me, that my writing isn't too bad, and that you enjoy this chapter! i worked a little harder to not make it short like the others... and... they seem like oneshots but it's going somewhere, i promise. _

_about the 'human word, love' concept in this chapter: in my Endiness, Winglies don't have a word to describe what one would call love. Meru heard it and wanted to know if she left it behind, so Lloyd explains._

_enough of me! enjoy chapter 4!_

_tolten_

**D: **i don't own the game._  
_

* * *

_iv. Regret_

* * *

She exhaled deeply, the fog of her breath curling upwards for what seemed to be the millionth time, and twirled. Lloyd was a few steps behind, admiring her enjoyment, "You should be a dancer, Meru."  
She'd turned her head away from the gray sky, a slight blush touching her cheeks, "You'd think so? ...I'd just make my own moves up."  
He said nothing and she locked her arm with his when he was close enough, "Hey! come on, are you serious? Would Humans really like it?"  
"Give it a try and let me know."  
After a moment of comfortable silence, she punched his arm with a determined grin, "Alright! Yeah, I'm gonna do it."  
"You're very easy to encourage." he said.  
"Of course! I'm confident enough on my own!"  
He decided not to voice his disagreement based on her previous statement and looked away.  
"You think i'm not serious?" she stepped away, fixing her hands on her hips.  
"You're very serious, but I also see that you have doubts."  
The playful fire in her eyes gave way to something distant as she looked away. Frowning, she kicked some snow and walked a few feet back. With a sigh, she sat on the sinewy black bench that so boldly contrasted with the surrounding fields of white, "Just like him."

He joined her, and though he was indifferent towards her past, he decided to speak up, "Just like who?"  
The pair shared a quick look of shock, neither Wingly expected the conversation to go in such an intricate direction. She froze, unsure of how to begin;she just wanted to say his name. She swallowed painfully, squeezing her gloved hands together in her lap, trying to ignore the pressure building up in her chest. Every time she would begin words failed her, replaced with a small whimper.  
"Hey," He said softly, leaning closer, "You don't have to tell me if its too painful."  
"B-but I want to tell you!" her voice was scratchy.  
"I will be more careful with what I say." He said, looking over her pretty face, "Take your time."  
She nodded.

After a few moments of enjoying the scenery together, Meru felt the pain subside and took a reassuring breath, "... You sounded just like my fiance, Guaraha."  
There was a silence, " I meant no offense."  
Meru smiled a little at his comment, "Of course you didn't... but it's gotten me to thinking about him... and my home. One of the last times we spoke, I was set on leaving. I asked him the same question-about being serious-and he said he knew I had to be doubting it." tears welled in her eyes, the emotion evident in the cracks of her voice, "He... He wanted to come with me, but he was too afraid... and by leaving I can't come back... So the doubts I still have..." She bit her lip and shook her head, not wanting to acknowledge the truth as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "I will never be able to see my parents or Guaraha again."  
Her voice was muffled and scratchy, and she desperately tried to stop her tears.  
"I understand the inability to see someone you hold so dearly." Lloyd said, wanting to ease her sorrow.  
"I'm sorry for crying so openly... you must think I'm an idiot."  
"I don't. You have recently left your home, but don't doubt yourself or you'll never move forward."  
Meru nodded, still wiping her eyes, "I wish I had a tissue..."  
"I wish I had one to offer."  
"it's okay." She brought her knees to her chest and leaned into him, and he hesitantly brought his hand up to her hair, unsure of the consequences and how to properly handle the situation. The dreary sky seemed especially unforgiving as it held itself perpetually above their silver heads. A long silence passed in the bitter cold, and Meru still carried doubts of her actions.  
"Do you know anything about love?" she asked, reflecting on the human word.  
"... I suppose."  
"I wanna know... what it's like... I wanna know if I left it behind." Meru said.  
He sighed inwardly and looked towards the gray clouds in the sky.  
"Meru..." He was clearly uncomfortable, "it's not... I'm not good with these things."  
"you must have been in love, right? Could you tell me about it?"

He said nothing for a long time and Meru felt the crippling guilt of pressing a matter he was uncomfortable with, especially since he was still technically a stranger. She wrung her palms together anxiously.  
"Do you know what it is to be a lover?" Meru listened to his voice as he carefully chose the words, "Everything fits together perfectly despite how it would seem...When you are with them you know you are supposed to be there and that's how it should be... And there's no other feeling like it. You know there is no other way you would have it... It's a little difficult to explain."  
"I don't know for sure of what i had with Guaraha, but... I understand what you mean." She said quietly, "Whoever you love like that is very lucky to experience such a perfect belonging."  
"Yes, I would agree." He said, though slightly bemused.  
"So, why did you leave?" Meru asked, "Did you leave behind love like I might have?"  
"I didn't want to be caged by my ancestor's fear... and my fiance came with me, willingly."  
"Then where is she if she is not here, at home somewhere else?" Meru asked, "I hope I'm not keeping you from her!"  
"You're not..." He said, though he was uncertain she'd heard him, rushing into more sentences.  
"I would love to meet her some day... she must be a very happy woman, being with you."  
"No-she... She's dead." He looked to the fading sun peering out from behind a hole in the sheet of gray, remembering why her life had been taken, "in a perfect world we could be happy to experience life, not take it away."  
Meru felt terrible for bringing the subject up, though the intent was innocent. Hesitantly, she asked a question against her better judgment,  
"... What was she like?"  
"She was lovely." His features were softer towards the sky as he recalled her fondly; he looked so gloomy with the exception of that long, purple scarf but she'd made him smile.

* * *

_so what did you think? let me know!_ ;D


End file.
